It All Clears Out
by Lime Green Tiger
Summary: Esme is left alone after Carlisle leaves her with one of her daughters. But what does the Volturi have to do with this? And what happens to the husband who is left alone after it? And how does Jasper really feel about everything? Will Esme get her baby?
1. what happend

Author's Note: this is my second account I have a another one and the screen name is Lime Green Tiger.

Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me. Steph Meyer owns all.(but I wished I owned it)

Esme POV:

_flashback:_

_"Esme I'm leaving. Alice and I have had enough of this family and we are tired of hiding this problem any longer." Carlisle said_

"_Why would you leave me? I thought you loved me. We are mates we are meant for each other! You can't just walk up to me and say that. I understand if you want to just go on a vacation by yourself for awhile. But why is Alice coming with? And what problem are you talking about? I replied. My voice was cracking after almost every word._

"_Esme! Do you have eyes! If Alice is leaving **with** me it obviously means that I love _her_ not _you. _Alice and I have been hiding this problem for 20 years! We are leaving tonight and you can do nothing to stop us. I know you can run faster than me but my power will stop you from doing so."_

"_What power Carlisle? You've never said anything so....so...absurd in your whole existence! And Edward would've noticed by now too! You must be joking!_

"_I am sorry Esme but of that you are wrong. I have a power that is a lot alike that of Alec. I can make you immobile in your legs, arms, or both. Well for awhile. And stopping being a baby Esme! Just face the facts because me and Alice are leaving and I already singed the divorce papers and signed all of the kids but Alice over to you."_

"_You are horrible Carlisle! You LIED to me! You said you loved me but instead go off with our daughter! I thought I knew you but you obviously have no heart at all. I HATE YOU!"_

"_Esme be quiet all ready. Seriously do you have to be such a drama queen?" Alice replied with disgust lacing through every word._

"_Alice have you even told Jasper yet? He will be even more heartbroken than me!"_

"_Of course I did he went off to Bella and Edward's house or something."_

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IMMEDIATTLY! YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING PEOPLE! SO GET OUT NOW!!" _

_end of flashback_

1 month after Alice and Carlisle left: Esme POV

I was completely heartbroken the love of my life left me. Maybe I should go to the Volturi to kill myself.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Please review and tell me how I am doing!**


	2. Jasper

**Author's Note: sorry I haven't been able to update lately...I've been busy trying to figure out where this story is heading! And I won't be able to update until around September. So here is the story........**

**I do _not_ own in anyway Miss Stephine Meyer's work!**

Jasper's POV:

I can't believe that Carlisle and Alice have been having a affair. But especially Carlisle. He is the head of this coven! But then he takes off with my wife to just be mates and run around have a dandy time. But Alice leaving is hurting me badly. It's like someone is telling me that I will find my real mate soon. And Alice was just a head start. Every time I look at Esme though, I can see her pain, sorrow, and self-pity even without my power. Carlisle leaving hit her hard. I think I need to go talk to Edward....

Edward POV

There were three quick knocks on the door then I heard Jasper's mind ask, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I said

"So Jasper what would you like to talk about?"

"Esme."

But that one word hit me hard. When he said her name it was said with love, not sorrow but love.

"What about her?"

"I think I love her."

"How though Jasper? How could you _love _Esme? She is your _mother!_ M-O-T-H-E-R!

"She has such beauty, such grace! She is wonderful in every way!"

"But does she feel the same way about you?"

"I don't know."

"What about your power, can't you see with that?"

" The only feelings she has right now are pain, hate, regret, and pity! Nothing else! But it doesn't matter! I LOVE her! I think she is my real mate!"

"What about age differences? What will people think?"

"I am 20 Edward. She is 23. Barley a difference!"

"Okay. I believe you."

"What should I do Edward? What should I say?"

"You should tell her how you feel. You should say it all from the heart. Just confront her about it!"

Jasper's POV

"Okay. I will now. I just heard her car pull into the driveway.**(A/N Esme's car is a bugatti veyron 16.4 a very very awesome car. 1.7 million dollars!)** I then walked into the living room to wait for her. To tell her how I _really_ felt. Well, here goes nothing.

**A/N: well tell me how you felt about everything! I LOVE to here how you guys want the story to head so review, review, review!!!**


End file.
